ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
DC CW-Verse
The DC "CW-Verse" is a fictional universe in which CW shows based on DC Comics all exist in. It currently features four shows: Arrow, The Flash, Robin: Urban Legend, and Suicide Squad. Shows Arrow The first show to be developed in the CW-Verse is Arrow. Arrow is a series telling the story of Oliver Queen, known better in DC Comics as Green Arrow. It is set in Starling City, the show's version of Star City, the city Green Arrow guards in the comics. Oliver is yet to actually go by "Green Arrow" in the show. In season one, he is dubbed "The Hood" by the people of Starling City. In season two, he decides to take on a new name to fit his new philosophy of being a vigilante. He begins to go by "The Arrow". Oliver is accompanied by allies such as John Diggle, Felicity Smoak, Roy Harper, and Sara Lance. In season one of the show, Oliver returns from a hellish island called "Lian Yu" after five years on it. Oliver's motivation for being a vigilante is a list of names that his father gave him before his father shot himself. Oliver decided that he would right the wrongs of his family by taking out the people on the list. Eventually, he finds the mastermind behind an evil plan several years in the making. This mastermind is Malcolm Merlyn, otherwise known as the "Dark Archer", who is the show's version of the Green Arrow villain Arthur King/Merlyn. In season two of the show, Oliver returns to Starling City with a new look on being a vigilante. The List from season one was rendered useless, and he is now trying to be a hero rather than a vigilante. He cuts down on killing and takes on a new name. Soon his past will come back to bite him when Slade Wilson, a man he met on Lian Yu, comes to Starling after assumed dead by Oliver. Slade is trying to make Oliver's life miserable after several events that happened on the island. In season three of the show, the anti-vigilante task force will be removed, and Oliver will be a hero to the people of Starling. Roy will take on a new costume and wield a bow and arrow as Arsenal. Oliver will also begin to date Felicity. But soon Oliver will be put to the test again when The League of Assassins returns to Starling, led by their master Ra's al Ghul. Oliver will need all the help he can get, and soon more heroes will appear that will help him in his battle against the League. The Flash The second show to be developed in the CW-Verse is The Flash. The Flash '' is a series telling the story of Barry Allen, a.k.a. "The Flash". In season one, Barry will be getting used to his newfound powers that he acquired after he was struck by lightning during the STAR Labs Particle Accelerator incident. He will begin to take on a new gang that is arising known as "The Rogues". Among the rogues are metahumans, humans with superhuman abilities, who use their powers to commit crimes. Members of the Rogues include Clyde Mardon, Leonard Snart, General Wade Eiling, Bette Sans Souci, and Tony Woodward. In season two, Barry will begin to investigate the death of his mother closely when a new piece of evidence arises. However, he will also have a new responsibility as new metahuman heroes come about. Among these new metahumans are Wally West, Ronnie Raymond, and Jefferson Pierce. Robin: Urban Legend The third show to be developed in the CW-Verse is ''Robin: Urban Legend. It is a series that features Tim Drake, known in the comics as the third Robin, as the main protagonist. Tim will be the new guardian of Gotham after the disappearance of Bruce Wayne several years before. He will form his own team to help him in Gotham. His team includes Dick Grayson, Tim's friend who was the first Robin and now protects Bludhaven under the moniker "Nightwing", Stephanie Brown, Tim's girlfriend who goes by "Spoiler", Barbara Gordon, the girlfriend of Dick Grayson who is a computer hacker known as "Oracle", Luke Fox, the son of Lucius Fox who helps out by inventing new gadgets, and Commissioner Gordon, the commissioner of the GCPD. In season one, Tim will set up his new base of operations in Gotham. Soon he will go up against a rogue group of assassins led by Edmund Dorrance, a.k.a. "King Snake", who was the assassin who was ordered by Ra's al Ghul to kill Tim's parents. Along with King Snake, other assassins that joined in the raid were Lawrence Brown/Sportsmaster (the father of Stephanie Brown that is an amalgamation of Sportsmaster and Cluemaster), Jade Nguyen/Cheshire, Sandra Wu-San/Lady Shiva, David Cain, and Eric Needham/Black Spider. In season two, Tim will be going up against Anarky, a teenage anarchist who leads a terrorist cult in Gotham. Aside from Anarky, there will also be a gang war going on between Harvey Dent/Two-Face and Roman Sionis/Black Mask. Anarky will gain several followers, including Cameron Walker (a new version of the Batman villain Killer Moth) and Waylon Jones/Killer Croc. In season three, Tim will go up against Slade Wilson/Deathstroke, who has broken out of Belle Reve Penitentiary. Oliver Queen, who Tim worked with before, warns Tim not to go up against Deathstroke, but Tim is dead set on taking him down after Deathstroke badly injures Stephanie Brown. Tim will be desperate for help, and seeks it from ARGUS. There, Amanda Waller offers that Tim lead a new operative team of young heroes called the "Titans". The Titans consists of Tim Drake/Robin, Wally West/Impulse, Roy Harper/Arsenal, Donna Troy/Troia, and Virgil Hawkins/Static. Suicide Squad The fourth show to be developed in the CW-Verse is Suicide Squad. It is a series that features a team known as Task Force X of criminals hired by Amanda Waller to do high-risk black ops missions for the various needs of ARGUS. In exchange for their service, time is shaved off the criminals' sentences. The Squad first appeared in Arrow, and consisted of John Diggle, Deadshot, Harbinger, and Bronze Tiger. In season one, John Diggle will be seperate from Oliver after an argument that they had. Diggle will once again join Task Force X. Along with Diggle, the squad will include Lyla Michaels/Harbinger, Floyd Lawton/Deadshot, Ben Turner/Bronze Tiger, Colonel Rick Flag, and Harley Quinn. The team will be investigating H.I.V.E., the organization that hired Deadshot to kill John's brother Andy. Category:Franchises